Pens and Detention
by badfaith
Summary: Harry. Draco. A pen. And Detention.
1. Pens and Detention The Beginning

****

Title: Pens and Detention

****

Author name: badfaith  
**Author email:** anna@tomfelton.zzn.com

****

Author website: http://www.undisguised.net and http://nightfall.undisguised.net  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category: **Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Harry. Draco. A pen. And Detention.

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The plot and title are mine, though!

****

Warning: This story contains the suggestion of slash between two teenage boys.

The silver handcrafted antique pen scratched noisily across yellow age-riddled parchment.

__

Screech.

Scratch.

Scritch-scritch.

"Damn."

__

Swush-swish. Swush-swish.

Swipe.

Pause.

The pen was clamped tightly between a row of straight, white teeth, nibbling frantically on the end. A pink tongue darted out of the exquisitely shaped mouth, encircling the tip of the pen and as quickly as it had appeared it darted back in.

A cough.

The rustling of clothes.

Silence.

__

Scratch.

Scritch-scratch.

A sigh.

__

Scritch.

A pause once more.

The pen's tip was wholly encircled by the previously mentioned exquisite mouth, bathed in the hot moist cavern. The pink tongue swirled around it, and the owner was oblivious to the emerald green eyes rooted on their mouth. The pen was getting quite a treatment.

A groan.

Silver eyes widened and snuck a glance at emerald ones. 

A wink from the silver.

A narrowing of eyes from the green.

__

Scritch-scritch-scritch-

"You bastard."

__

-Scritch.

A smirk.

A lunge.

The thump of two bodies landing on the floor.

A sigh.

A groan.

"That bloody pen is going to hell."

"Oh? So soon?"

A smile.

"You tease."

"And you know it, Po—mmph."

A laugh.

A/N: Whee! I have finally written my first humor!fic. Yay! You can all review it now. ^_^


	2. Pent Up The Middle

****

Title: Pens and Detention

****

Author name: badfaith  
**Author email:** anna@tomfelton.zzn.com

****

Author website: http://www.undisguised.net and http://nightfall.undisguised.net  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category: **Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Harry. Draco. A pen. And Detention.

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The plot and title are mine, though!

****

Warning: This story contains the suggestion of slash between two teenage boys.

__

Shuffle. 

Creak.

er-Chink!

Shuffle.

"Going somewhere?"

__

Stumble.

"Out."

__

Slam.

A sigh.

__

Grumble.

Mumble.

Grumble-mumble.

Mumble-grumble.

Shuffle.

Pause.

A hand reaches into a pocket and pulls out a folded age-riddled blank parchment.

__

Crinkle.

A few words are murmured, and a map appears. Emerald eyes study it for a few moments, murmur a few more words, in which the map dissolves on the paper, and pause for a moment in decision.

__

Shuffle.

__

Bang.

A smile.

"That's door's not used to such abuse, you know."

A glare.

"Someone should send it a card welcoming it to the real world, then."

Emerald eyes twinkle with an unnamable emotion as the bore into silver eyes across the room.

"What's wrong?"

****

Concern.

Green eyes shift away, embarrassed.

"Harry,"

They flash back.

"Draco, it's just--"

Glittering streaks of wetness mar pale skin.

__

Squeak.

Shuffle.

"Harry, love. I know."

Arms stretch outward towards the crying boy, loving and caring.

He throws himself into the awaiting arms, and they envelop him in a comforting hug.

__

Sniffle.

A sigh.

A smile.

A kiss.

__

Click.

A red-head boy and a girl with frizzy brown hair look up.

The boy with emerald eyes looks down at the floor, shuffling his feet, awkward.

__

Shuffle. 

Swush.

A cough.

He looks up into the curious eyes of the boy and girl.

"Ron, Herm. I have something I need to talk to you about."

Curious turns to startled, then inviting. 

The girl pats the empty place beside her.

__

Shuffle.

Creak.

Swush.

"Well?" 

The Inquisition begins.


End file.
